


备用光源

by CoastCT



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, pre-epilogue(Homestuck)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoastCT/pseuds/CoastCT
Summary: 事关一位自以为是的Troll族女孩
Relationships: Meenah Peixes/Vriska Serket





	备用光源

**Author's Note:**

> 重启前Vriska视角

Vriska Serket是个无可救药的人。  
如果你在生前把一段关系搞砸了，在绝大多数人看来，这都是可以理解且原谅的。毋须否认，大部分事情最大的阻力就是有限的时间。除了虚伪懦弱的伪独身主义者和道德观念扭曲的无耻混蛋，很少有人会在无限的时间里仍然将自己的每一段感情都接二连三地搞砸。  
但Vriska就是这样一个人。  
她也不是没想过要改。还活着的时候，她就这么想过了。那时虽然队里死去了不少人，但一切看起来都充满希望，她刚刚取得神化，残疾全部治愈了，自以为不仅是身体，心灵也一并焕然一新。  
然后她就死了。  
这件事在她心中埋下怀疑的种子。  
她在梦境泡泡里和另一个John重逢了，一个没有真正认识过她的John。按理来说，在死后世界里没有比他更合适的人选了，可Vriska很快就发现，不管是哪个John，他们都有一个致命的缺点，那就是过于善良。她总像飞蛾扑火一般被善良的人所吸引，心中却无时无刻不在恐惧对方会转身离开。她不是什么好人这件事，悖论宇宙里每一个人都知道，而一个善良的人不一定愚蠢。  
再后来，Tavros也离开她了。接着是Sollux,Nepeta,Feferi,还有Aradia。她装出不在乎的样子。  
和Meenah在一起的时光倒是给了她莫大的慰藉。她们两个虽然初见时起了争斗，却在之后的思想交流里一拍即合。  
自我麻痹进行得很顺利，她和Meenah在有那么一段时间里，似乎真的觉得能将宇宙的意志置之身外，对于她们本应完成的任务不闻不问。  
她想她肯定是因此遭到报应了，不然此刻就就不会有一个长得和她一模一样的人站在她面前，勒令她把红箱子交出去。  
另一位Vriska叉腰站着，用傲慢的身姿蔑视她，鲜活的眼瞳里闪烁着嚣张的气焰，嘴角还挂着小人得志的笑容。曾几何时，当Vriska看向镜子时，里面浮现出的就是这样一张脸。  
而Vriska自己，脸上还洋溢着未来得及褪去的满足，同时新生出的恐惧迅速在占领了一席之地。  
任何人，尤其是Meenah，在面对两者时，一定会选择另一个Vriska。  
Vriska明白自己从一开始就输了。她早先的怀疑成为了不争的事实，那就是善心与满足永远只能给她带来噩运。她之前侥幸得来的所有好运，全部都是建立在恶行与野心之上的，而她竟然犯了这么大的错误，将这些为她输送养分的特质无情地剥离，向自己的良心与疲乏屈服。  
Meenah后来不是没有再回来找过Vriska。她问Vriska要不要加入她的幽灵大军。Vriska说不了，混在那群小人物里，又有什么意思？出风头的还不是只有另一个我，你就把她当成我好了。  
Meenah扯出一个难看的苦笑，说Vriska你其实从来没有变过。  
Vriska说没错。  
Meenah离开后不久，她重新遇到了Terezi，她的那个Terezi。害她到这个境地的人成了她的唯一，Vriska觉得有点讽刺，但此时此刻她也没有什么好抱怨的。  
她们牵着手静静地等待着。Terezi掌心的温度比她稍微温暖点，但也只有一点点而已。她们头顶的绿色火球被撕裂了，迅速被拉成漩涡形状，而此时天和地也颠倒了过来。她控制不住挣扎了几下，不小心放开了Terezi的手，与她一同掉进了上方的深渊里。  
坠入巨型黑洞中心是一个蛮长又痛苦的过程。她的耐心被消磨光了，可却又对此毫无办法。真正的Terezi在天空中经过时只瞟了她们一眼，就头也不回地飞走了。Vriska心中对这个Terezi产生了一种异样的感觉，明白这位与她的Terezi已经大相径庭了。她知道那位Terezi之所以懒得救她，其间没有别的原因，正是因为她不是那位Terezi的Vriska。或许这个Terezi也像她一样卸去了伪装，不再假装自己是她们俩之间更为正义的那一个。但话说回来，她们心里对此早已门清——毕竟Terezi与她，这个无可救药的人，当了十数年的朋友。  
Vriska向来有在关键时刻出面拯救一切的嗜好，为了达成这个目的她可以不顾一切、不择手段。但有的时候，仅仅是有的时候，她希望能有人能来救她。


End file.
